


Desert Flower

by letainajup



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Drawing, Gemshipping, Kissing, M/M, mini comic scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letainajup/pseuds/letainajup
Summary: Picture For ShakeyPen for the YGO Gift Exchange! AU - Set in Ancient Egypt: Out of all the treasures he has ever found, it was the desert flower that was the rarest and beautifulest of them all...
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Desert Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keeperofate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperofate/gifts).

> There will be a little bit more to this! I only was able to finish the cover, but I had a mini scene to this as well for your gift! Hope you enjoy, and so sorry I couldn't finish this in time!

  


  
[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-3CQz29x3dXk/XfCOFT065GI/AAAAAAAAA6M/SNaBPC4WGD4_sc3ZGB8MJ4FqD94BVlttgCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/DesertFlower_Gemshipping_Shakypen2.jpg)

  


**Author's Note:**

> *the pose I used/found online here from @maejiun-sht  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/800866746212338838/visual-search/


End file.
